Amalgam Zombies
by Capadochio
Summary: Comenzó con la extinción de un mundo, la supervivencia de otro y un accidente cósmico…Llego a través de la llave; el hambre comenzó con unos cuantos y luego se propago. La maldición siguió dejando a los héroes de este mundo como bestias con antropofagia
1. Amalgam Zombies N 01 Bite!

**Amalgam Zombies**

Comenzó con la extinción de un mundo, la supervivencia de otro y un accidente cósmico…

Llego a través de la llave; el hambre comenzó con unos cuantos y luego se propago. La maldición siguió dejando a los héroes de este mundo como bestias con antropofagia pura…. Así comenzó la pesadilla.

Este ya no es el mundo de los héroes Amalgam…

Este escrito esta basado en el universo que cree para Lobo Vs PPG "recompensa superpoderosa" y las amalgams que también cree para ese universo, me ha gustado los marvel zombies y la idea de amalgam no se me hizo tan descabellado, tal vez incluso toque cosas que no pensé que debería tocar .

Amalgam zombies N° 0.1 : Bite!

all Access, el guardián de la barrera de los dos hermanos se encuentra en el universo de superman, para ser exactos en plena ciudad gotica, mira que todo este bien, el caballero nocturno hace su ronda seguido de sus protegidos, la cazadora persigue un par de ladronzuelos , todo parece normal, nada fuera de su lugar, todo e su universo correcto. Pero entonces siente algo detrás de el, un resplandor igual al que el hace cuando se transporta de un mundo a otro, se voltea rápidamente, no hay nadie, voltea de un lado a otro, se dice a si mismo " es mi imaginación, no hay nada allí" se voltea una vez mas y ve una sombra, esta se empieza a reír, - oye espera!- Access corre tras el pesando que fuera the Joker, lo sigue por varias azoteas, luego lo pierde por completo, lo busca en donde desapareció la sombra pero no hay nada, cuando se volteo para regresar su horror no tiene palabras para describirlo, es el mismo, pero con horrendas diferencias, un aspecto cadavérico, ojos con enormes cataratas que dejan casi en blanco los ojos, sus manos ensangrentadas, en la mano derecha le faltaba los dedos anular e índice y el pulgar mostraba el hueso expuesto, su estomago mostraba una enorme rajada que mostraba sus órganos ensangrentados , la cara era lo mas aterrador, sus labios estaban totalmente desgarrados, exponían sus dientes llenos de sangre y restos de algo.- BU!- Access al ver esta horrenda parodia suya cayo al suelo sentado, el ser solo se limito a reír con su podrida dentadura expuesta- oye inútil, si te hablo a ti bolsa de carne! , Dime, que es color piel por fuera, rojo por dentro y sabe deliciosos crudo?-Access corre para alejarse de el- correcto, Hoy hay mutante en el menú!!- Access corre por su vida y luego en la desesperación se teletrasnporta, de igual manera el Access podrido lo hace, cuando se re materializan se encuentran en medio dela atalaya, una vez mas ambos se teletrasportan y llegan a los jardines de la mansión X, de lacveria a metrópolis, no importaba a donde hiva, Access era totalmente perseguido por su contraparte podrida.

Ya cansado, se da cuenta que regreso a ciudad gótica, se esconde yen seguida llega la creatura podrida- ven aquí, patito, patito, patito,!-Access respira agitadamente, intenta no hacer ruido, pero la respiración lo delata- pikabu bocadillo!!- Access esquiva una mordida al cuello de milagro, corre resbalando para escapar- Oh vamos, se un buen perdedor y no morirás……tan lento- Access corre y frente al el aparece un portal donde se abalanza su monstrusos gemelo, esta apunto de morderle la cara cuando algo atraviesa la cara del Access pútrido, Access mira a su desagradable gemelo y un batarang le atraviésala mitad de la frente, el monstruoso ser de desploma frente Access, el lo hace a un lado levantándose y frente a el Batman lo mira sin hacer ruido alguno, este se acerca a la creatura- lo conoces?- Access se levanta lentamente,- No, alguna vez habías visto algo así?-Access mira a Batman inmóvil- nunca, estoy tan sorprendido como tu- Batman se inclina frente al gemelo muerto- tenia mis mismos poderes, pero parece un… Zombie- batman le toca la cara con otro batarang en la otra mano- parece a juzgar por su apariencia, esta totalmente muerto- Access lo mira irónicamente- por algo te dicen el mejor detective del mundo- responde con ironía -no, el ha estado muerto desde hace días… quizás meses, jamás había visto algo así- Access quita de manera amable a batman- sea como sea, no es de este universo, y debó llevarlo al universo correcto-Batman lo detiene- estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?, no sabes de donde vino- Access recoge el cadáver – hace unos meses desarrolle el poder de saber de donde proviene cada ente de los universo, no importa si es una dimensión paralela o un universo en miniatura, ya he podido hacerlo antes- Batman intenta decirle algo pero no puede , sabe que el es la llave y es su deber lo que hace, el portal se abre y Access empieza a cruzar , batman lo mira con algo de impotencia cuando nota que la cosa que carga aun esta viva y esta a punto de morderle el brazo, antes de que pueda gritar , Access pútrido lo muerde y lo empuja dentro del portal, este se cierra, es tarde, tal vez el universo de superman esta a salvo… pero que hay del otro?


	2. Amalgam Zombies N 02 Cosa de dientes

Amalgam Zombies N° 0.2: Cosa de dientes

Access esta en el universo marveliano, de eso esta seguro, es time square, pero esta vacía, desolada, sin un alma excepto su gemelo pútrido que se ha comido todo su brazo, le hizo un torniquete , o al menos eso recuerda antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente, acccess empieza a despertar con algo de ruido, el se encuentra encadenado, el dolor es intenso por la falta de sangre y brazo, su contraparte esta gritando algo como "lo encontré" o algo así, intenta ponerse en pie sin alertar a su captor, le cuesta trabajo ver, y luego visualiza una silueta , se siente a salvo, Giant man , y Spiderman se acercan, empieza a sonreír, luego la vista se aclara y empieza a correr, son ellos si, pero al igual que su gemelo, son cuerpos pútridos mostrando los dientes de algo que han comido, corre despavorido hacia una calle, ve la silueta del Capitán, este se voltea y de igual manera ya no es el capitán, Access huye , cuando se da cuenta, tres de los mas grandes superhéroes de este universo lo persiguen como perros a un conejo, intenta teletrasportarse pero la falta de sangre lo ha dejado débil, la adrenalina fluye, quiere escapar- Quien los capture , cuando terminemos tendrá doble ración!!- Grita el capitán esto hace que Access corra aun mas rápido, de repente, mira una alcantarilla vacía , sin dudarlo se mete dentro de ella , esta casi seca , se intenta calmar sin hacer ruido- alguien vio a donde se fue- -No y Tu Spidey?- - tampoco- - Búsquenlo , y recuerden, no importa la tentación, no se lo coman… aun- los monstruos se repliegan , Access se ajusta el torniquete y camina dentro de la alcantarilla lo mas callado posible, se pregunta que es este lugar?, que ha pasado?, y como va salir de allí.. o si va salir vivo.. sigue caminado, ve a través de las alcantarillas a miles de héroes y villanos en las mismas condiciones, no quiere permanecer mas aquí, intenta teletrasportarse, pero aun esta débil, lo mas que puede hacer es un portal del tamaño de un puño, sigue caminando, cuando escucha un silbido, se voltea , sigue sin haber nadie, pero ya no confía, Al diablo el silencio!, empieza a correr, antes de que se de cuenta , el es atrapado por algo , atraviesa la alcantarilla como un fantasma y ve a sus perseguidores desde arriba, mira y ve a Un héroes que no creía ver en ese estado Danny Phantom de igual manera que ellos estaba muerto y con hambre- Espera Danny!- Grita Giant man- NO, Yo lo encontré, Yo me lo como!!- Danny muerde el otro hombro de Access Giant man crece y golpea a Danny haciéndolo soltar a acccess- miles de héroes intentan capturar a la llave , Giant man los repele- Vámonos Ya!!- Access esta horrorizado, no puede moverse, solo mira como miles de héroes y villanos ahora vueltos estas bestias sin alma lo intentan devorar y sus perseguidores lo están salvando, de alguna manera, no sabe que hacer, Giant man se empieza a hacer a tamaño humano , Los monstruos que tienen a Access corren y luego por un daredevil igual de podrido los esconde entre unos escombros, cuando los hambrientos pasaron de largo salieron- Todo despejado?- Pregunta spiderman- si, - dice daredevil saliendo de los escombros- Access quiere correr, - giant man lo detiene- se que estas muy confundido, y nosotros tenemos muy pocos momentos de lucidez después de comer así que seré breve, no te queda mucho tiempo- Access palidece- que paso aquí?- Todos los presentes pútridos se miraron entre si, un bruce barner en el mismo estado que los otros empezó a hablar- nadie sabe exactamente como empezó, primero fue el habre, luego el frenesí, el caso es que no sabemos como funciona,- - Banner!, no hay tiempo- dice giantman- el plan original era que tu contraparte nos encontrara o una cura o un lugar de donde alimentarnos, pero como ves, tenia sus propios planes, el caso es que te necesitamos – Access no puede creer lo que escucha- que quieren de mi?, se comieron mi brazo!- Giantman se acerca- No, tu contraparte de este mundo se la comió, nosotros te necesitamos vivo—Porque?—porque si estas como nosotros quedaras atrapado en este universo, ya seas comida o como nosotros- Access mira su gemelo pútrido- y que hay de el?, pudo viajar mientras estaba en ese estado- Giantman mira a banner con furia- antes de que pudiera viajar , Hulk le mordió la mano a este Access sin que lo notaramos, no pudimos detenerlo, quizás fue lo mejor, ya no hay esperanza- - ESPERANZA?, DE QUE HABLAN? , SE HAN COMIDO A TODOS!!- banner empieza a inclinarse como si algo le doliera- Esta fue mi idea y yo debó encargarme de ello- Spiderman se acerca a Access pútrido- de no ser por ti, tal vez tendríamos mas comida o una cura o .. algo mejor, pero Nooo, tenias que comerte el brazo, ahora o lo devoramos o tenemos dos de ti, dos inútiles- - de no haberlo hecho el hambre me hubiera obligado a comerlo entero y no habría nada¡!- Todos empiezan a discutir y no notan que Access empieza a retroceder y que Banner se esta poniendo verde , cuando Access empieza a correr siente una mordida en el pie, el dolor es insoportable, es Danny de nuevo que tomo una gran mordida exponiendo el hueso del pie- HULK TIENE HAMBRE!!, HULK COME HOMBRE PUERTA- Access es elevado por Danny, Giant man detiene a Danny y a HUlk- No aun esta vivo, aun nos sirve!! - - Olvídalo. Quien lo muerde se lo queda- Hulk salta sobre giant man- Hulk muerde mas grande!!- Se abalanza sobre Danny que lo tira soltando a Access, HUlk toma el brazo de Danny y lo muerde por completo- NO siento dolor idiota Verde- Danny Golpea con un rayo verde a Hulk , este mira la mano de giant man con Access y salta hacia ella - Hulk come Hombre Puerta!!- De igual manera Danny vuela hacia el- No si yo llego primero- Se miraron entre si los demás- Al diablo!, o se vuelve uno de nosotros o comemos nosotros! - Dice spiderman – que le lanza contra la mano de giant man- No! Esperen, aun puede ser útil- los héroes- Mosntruos se van contra giant man que crece apara intentar alejar a Access de ellos, - es mío!- NO es Mío- - Yo lo mordí antes que nadie así que es mío!!- Giant man le grita a Access- rápido Huye, ve a un lugar sin nadie , no dejes que te vuelvas como nosotros- Giant man hace una mueca como si retuviera algo- Rápido, el hambre se vuelve mas fuerte!- Access hace un esfuerzo sobre humano, abre un portal hacia un lugar obscuro, pero ya tiene a los monstruos encima de sus piernas este ya no puede y el portal se cierra , los Marvel Zombies atacan las piernas que dejo atrás Access, devoran todo, Carne, viceras, dedos de los pies, gian tman no puede contenerse mas y rompe una pierna y la devora entera masticándola y haciendo crujir cada hueso, lo único que quedo de las piernas de Access fueron parte de los huesos del pie derecho, los marvel zombies y un Access sin la capacidad de viajara a otros mundos se alejan de lo que fue la mitad del guardián de los dos hermanos , en busca de mas comida. Sin que nadie se de cuanta Magneto, el ahora único mutante vivo sobre la tierra mira los restos de las piernas de Access, se lamenta en silencio y murmura para si mismo- si Peter, era una buena idea-.


End file.
